Loki/Info
*It is possible to Switch Teleport with your Decoy to shortcut around the map, get out of tough spots or access higher vantage points. *Mods such as Continuity and Streamline can be extremely useful in extending the duration of powers (Decoy and Invisibility) and lowering their power cost. *Loki relies little on Power Strength as it only increases the damage that Radial Disarm deal, which is more of a secondary utility. Therefore Overextended can be used with little impunity, while vastly increasing Radial Disarm's range, as well as Switch Teleport's. *Loki is the fastest Warframe by a very noticeable margin, and this allows him to move, avoid, or deal damage in battles extremely quickly. *Although he has weaker shields in general combat, the damage Loki deals while invisible is extremely high and his other abilities can manipulate entire crowds of enemies to make use of this effect. *Loki's Decoy can be placed in positions other players cannot get to, such as in between two closely packed crates. Because of this trait, the Decoy is effectively protected from most directions of fire. This helps in increasing the Decoy's life span while also potentially distracting an entire wave of enemies. Along with Decoy's high aggro priority towards enemies, Loki can make most Defense missions much easier to handle depending on the map and the location of the Decoy's placement. *Decoy with Switch Teleport can be used to get through Corpus laser doors, though its more cost effective to use the Decoy to block the beams, allowing yourself or your team through as well. *Switch Teleport can be useful to move your team mates to a better position or the extraction point. Also, you can switch with wounded allies, making it easier for someone to revive them. *Decoy is also great against Infested, as the Infested will crowd around the decoy. It also helps to get rid of Runners due to their nature. *Decoy can be used to great effect against Infested, especially because Infested maps often include pits. Deploy the decoy at the bottom of a chasm, and the Infested will leap into the chasm after it, dying instantly. This will, however, forfeit any loot. *Combining Invisibility with a Shotgun will allow you to get close and deliver devastating damage to unsuspecting foes. *Switch Teleport can also be used to effectively immobilize bosses, by getting into a tight spot then switching with them. *Be ''extremely ''careful using Loki in pitched combat. Loki is the least durable Warframe by a noticeable margin. If he is left without energy, he becomes incredibly easy to kill. *Radial Disarm is capable of removing any buff/debuff from a Leader (Fire/Cold animation is still there but does nothing, Energy/Health is not drained, other units are not given a buff. Loki's Decoy Pistol The Pistol used by Loki's Decoy power has the same skin as a regular Lato. It will "fire" like a regular lato in the direction of the nearest enemy to the decoy but will do no damage and will not shoot any projectile, It is hypothesized that the shooting animation is to emphasize the aggro effect of the decoy itself. Bugs *When in a cell, excessive lag can cause a dying decoy to become a corpse before actual removal for its duration. *A set of videos is provided with a respected number that shows some of the bugs encountered with Loki: #Decoy + position swap in a wall = Fall to nothing #Decoy in extermination missions, will lower the enemy count by one when the decoy expires #Decoy in defense missions, will stall the timer after all enemies have been defeated. #There is also a "cannot be used in air" bug where the server thinks Loki is in the air even if he isn't. Hitting the melee key will fix this. BugFrame 1 - Loki Position Swap Bug HD BugFrame 2 - Loki Position Swap Bug Fall ins Nichts HD BugFrame 3 - The Outerspace Cube ! HD BugFrame 4 - Extermiantion Mission without even one Kill